Deadeye
Deadeye is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-ninth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred seventieth case overall. It takes place in the University district of Grimsborough. Plot Upon Iota Psi Omega sorority president Monica Pozie's report of a murder in the paintball arena, Gloria and the player rushed there to collect the body of Iota Psi paintball team captain Sam De Witt, who was shot in the eye. Mid-investigation, Mia Loukas told the team that Sam's sorority was holding a party celebrating her death, which turned out to be one celebrating her life instead. Later, Blaise Studebaker complained that he was driven out by the sorority girls when he tried to get in their party. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Monica for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Monica said that despite her efforts to attain the sorority presidency, her sorority sisters never approached her for personal counselling, opting to talk to Sam instead. This made Monica think Sam was stealing Iota Psi from her, especially with the sorority president elections coming up. Not wanting to lose the presidency, Monica tampered with the air tank for her paintball gun to increase its pressure and fired a marble straight into Sam's eye. Judge Powell sentenced her to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, Cathy told the team that Rozetta Pierre was a member of Iota Psi, prompting Gloria and the player to investigate the sorority house. There, they found an old picture of Rozetta with text on the back mentioning Ad Astra. Per Gabriel, it was written by someone who wanted to join Ad Astra recently, implying the group was still active. The team talked to Monica in jail, who said that it was Sam who wanted to join Ad Astra before pointing them to the sorority house for clues. They found a USB key, which (per Cathy) confirmed that Ad Astra was founded by Rozetta, and that Courtney Guerra was a member of the group. Upon interrogation, Courtney revealed that Ad Astra had disbanded when Rozetta went after bigger projects but it was resurrected one year ago, when the meteorite fell on Grimsborough. When questioned further, Courtney refused to give more answers. Meanwhile, Rita organized a paintball match for the team with help from Martine and the player. After all the events, the paintball match played out, ending in a tie. The team then resolved to find out about Ad Astra's objectives. Summary Victim *'Sam De Witt' (shot in the eye in the paintball arena) Murder Weapon *'Paintball Gun' Killer *'Monica Pozie' Suspects C270P1.png|Monica Pozie C270P2.png|Courtney Guerra C270P3.png|Captain Clementine C270P4.png|Blaise Studebaker C270P5.png|Ashley Howard Quasi-suspect(s) C270PrQ1.png|Rita Estevez C270PrQ2.png|Diane Parker Killer's Profile *The killer is a sharpshooter. *The killer has read The Art of War. *The killer drinks Blast-Off Brews. *The killer wears camouflage. *The killer has a facial piercing. Crime Scenes C270CS1A.jpg|Paintball Arena C270CS1B.png|Paintball Fort C270CS2A.png|Paintball Locker Room C270CS2B.jpg|Red Team Lockers C270CS3A.png|Sorority House C270CS3B.png|Sorority Living Room Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Paintball Arena. (Clues: Torn Map, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Monica Pozie; Victim identified: Sam De Witt) *Talk to Monica Pozie about the murder. (Prerequisite: Paintball Arena investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Paintball Locker Room) *Investigate Paintball Locker Room. (Prerequisite: Monica interrogated; Clues: Laundry Cart, Poster Girl) *Examine Laundry Cart. (Result: Kettlebell) *Examine Kettlebell. (New Suspect: Captain Clementine) *Ask Captain Clementine what she's doing at the university. (Prerequisite: Cap'n Clem decoded) *Examine Unknown Girl. (New Suspect: Courtney Guerra) *Ask Courtney Guerra about her rivalry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Courtney Guerra identified) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Killer's Map) *Analyze Killer's Map. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Art of War) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a sharpshooter) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Sorority House. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Necklace, Gift Basket, Victim's Phone) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Victim's Pendant) *Analyze Victim's Pendant. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ashley Howard) *Talk to Ashley Howard about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Pendant analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Paintball Fort; Profile updated: Ashley is a sharpshooter) *Investigate Paintball Fort. (Ashley interrogated; Clues: Pile of Rocks, Victim's Shield) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Paintball Gun) *Analyze Paintball Gun. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Paintball Gun; Attribute: The killer drinks Blast-Off Brews) *Examine Victim's Shield. (Result: Beige Powder) *Examine Beige Powder. (Result: Protein Powder) *Confront Captain Clementine about her presence at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Protein Powder identified under microscope; Profile updated: Clementine is a sharpshooter) *Examine Gift Basket. (Result: Gift Label Card Text) *Ask Courtney Guerra about her strange gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Gift Card Text unraveled; Profile updated: Courtney is a sharpshooter and has read The Art of War) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Blaise Studebaker) *Ask Blaise Studebaker about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone unlocked) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sorority Living Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Placard, Damaged Camera, Ticket) *Examine Broken Placard. (Result: Men's Room Placard) *Ask Ashley Howard about the men's room placard. (Prerequisite: Men's Room Placard restored; Profiles updated: Ashley has read The Art of War and drinks Blast-Off Brews, Courtney drinks Blast-Off Brews) *Examine Damaged Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Blaise Studebaker about his voyeurism. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Blaise has read The Art of War and drinks Blast-Off Brews) *Examine Ticket. (Result: Text on Ticket) *Ask Monica Pozie about her accusation against the victim. (Prerequisite: Text on Ticket unraveled; Profile updated: Monica is a sharpshooter, has read The Art of War and drinks Blast-Off Brews) *Investigate Red Team Lockers. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Air Tank, Equipment Bin) *Examine Air Tank. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears camouflage) *Examine Equipment Bin. (Result: Sack of Marbles) *Analyze Sack of Marbles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a facial piercing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Original Sin (3/6). (No stars) Original Sin (3/6) *See what Rita wanted to tell us. (Available after unlocking Original Sin; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Paintball Locker Room. (Prerequisite: Rita interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Paintballs) *Analyze Box of Paintballs. (06:00:00) *Ask Chief Parker if she'll help make teams for paintballs. (Prerequisite: Box of Paintballs analyzed; Reward: Paintball Outfit) *Investigate Sorority House. (Available after unlocking Original Sin; Clue: Photo of Rozetta of the Photo) *Examine Back of the Photo. (Result: Text on Photo) *Analyze Text on Photo. (06:00:00) *Ask Monica Pozie about the photo of Rozetta. (Prerequisite: Text on Photo analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Sorority Living Room. (Prerequisite: Monica interrogated; Clue: Victim's Belongings) *Examine Victim's Belongings. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) *Ask Courtney Guerra about her involvement in Ad Astra. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the slang term "deadeye", which refers to an expert marksman. *This case, Payback and Gut Out are the only cases which have the shortest English titles in the game, with only seven characters each. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *In Chapter 1 and Chapter 3, Chinese military general and writer Sun Tzu is mentioned. *In Chapter 3, the case Checkmate is referenced. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:University (The Conspiracy)